If I'm gonna fall in love (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Draco había hecho una lista de todo lo que necesitaba para enamorarse. Tenía que ser bella, respetuosa y de buena familia. Tenía que ser alguien a quien sus padres quisieran, alguien a quien sus amigos aprobarían. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a conocer a la chica perfecta si seguía atrapado en discusiones con la pelo de arbusto compañera de Potter? Dramione/Oneshot By Colubrina.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **AVISO:** Este oneshot es de la autoría de **Colubrina** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirlo al español.

Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story.

* * *

 **If I'm gonna fall in love**

Capítulo único

* * *

Draco estiró las piernas y admiró sus zapatos. Pulidos, puntiagudos, perfectos. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Blaise tenía una expresión divertida en sus ojos y Draco resopló, exasperado. —¿Qué?

—Eres imposible —dijo Blaise—. La guerra ha terminado, eres el consentido de la sociedad que perdonó todos tus pecados y todo lo que te importa es la ropa y el juego.

Esta no era la primera vez que Draco había escuchado alguna variación sobre esa queja, aunque generalmente provenía de su madre. —No es un juego cuando se trata de la Bolsa de Londres —dijo Draco—. Son negocios.

—Encuentra una chica —le aconsejó Blaise, mientras se levantaba continuando su desagradable transformación en la madre de Draco. Se exhibió a sí mismo y antes de poder agregar una solicitud de nietos a la tediosa conversación, Draco cerró la puerta detrás de su amigo con la irritación arrastrándose por su piel. Supuso que su madre y sus amigos no estaban del todo equivocados. Era joven, rico, y ya era hora de encontrar una esposa que pudiera socializar y mezclarse, y que se viera bonita de su brazo. Sacó una pluma y comenzó a hacer una lista de cualidades que una esposa debería tener.

—Bonita —se dijo a sí mismo—. Y educada. De una familia en la que haya aprendido a mezclarse.

Lo último que quería era dejarse engañar por nada más que un par de ojos bonitos. No es que se conformara solo con una belleza clásica, pues esa belleza debía conocer su lugar y ser capaz de moverse con gracia a través de los pasillos del poder. Tendría que saber a quién adular para ayudarlo a levantarse aún más y también tendría que saber a quién cultivar. Sus padres debían gustarle. Tenía que ser mucho más que una cara bonita. Miró su lista y asintió. Se suponía que debía ir a un cóctel esa misma noche, un evento para recaudar fondos para una organización benéfica totalmente apropiada. Había gastado 250 galeones en su boleto. Estaba seguro de que cualquier chica allí debía ser del tipo correcto.

* * *

—¿Quién te dejó entrar?

Draco apenas había logrado pasar la puerta del restaurante, y ciertamente todavía no le habían dado una bebida, cuando vio la desagradable y tupida mata de cabello que solo podía pertenecerle a la compañera de Potter. Hermione Granger torció la boca con un disgusto que hizo eco del suyo cuando lo vio. Al menos se había vestido apropiadamente, pero su cabello seguía siendo absurdo.

—Me invitaron —dijo ella, con las palabras rígidas y tensas y él supo, con placer vengativo, que no estaba cómoda en este tipo de sociedad. Antes de que él pudiera decirle todo aquello que tanto merecía, ella añadió: —Supongo que tu tuviste que comprar el boleto. —Y Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.

Ella sonrió y la malicia no se hizo menos cuando cogió dos copas de champán de un proveedor de comida que pasaba, le entregó una y le dijo con simpatía: —Sé que no todos son invitados a estas cosas y el precio de tu boleto realmente es por una buena causa.

Usó la bebida que tenía en la mano para ganar tiempo y pensar en una respuesta. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue: —Los Malfoy siempre han sido caritativos.

Ella resopló ante eso y cuando él exigió saber lo que había significado aquel sonido parecido a un relincho de caballo, comenzó una diatriba sobre la forma en que, si su familia aparecía en las listas de donantes para todo tipo de organizaciones benéficas, era solo para que pudieran comprar ellos mismos influencia política. ¿Acaso alguna vez le había dado tanto valor a aquello sin considerar también cómo podría beneficiarlo?

La estridencia lastimó sus oídos, pero no podía dejar que una acusación como esa pasara sin respuesta, así que comenzó a enumerar las muchas, muchas cosas que él y su familia habían donado usando sus dedos para señalar cada punto e insistiendo en que ella explicara cómo, por ejemplo, la Campaña Anual de San Mungo para el Tratamiento de la Licantropía no podría hacerle bien a cualquiera.

—La gente _odia_ _a los_ hombres lobo —dijo, mientras extendía su silla en la mesa donde los encargados de la comida ya estaban repartiendo la ensalada blanda que precedía inevitablemente al pollo. Ella se sentó y le dio las gracias automáticamente antes de continuar, simplemente porque su familia era inteligente, pero eso no significaba que sus donaciones caritativas fueran desinteresadas.

Discutieron durante la ensalada. Discutieron mientras acordaban que el pollo y el arroz carecían de sabor. Argumentaron que la torta blanca con glaseado era demasiado azucarada, incluso para los dulces dientes de Draco que podían caer delante de ellos en cualquier momento. Ella se burló de él cuando levantó su paleta para ofertar por los horrendos artículos de la subasta, producidos por los niños de alguna escuela primaria. Y cuando ganó el collar de cuentas de papel maché hecho con el peor tono azul que jamás había visto, exigió saber si planeaba dárselo a su madre por su cumpleaños.

Draco miró la desafortunada pieza de joyería e intentó imaginar a su madre llevándola. Su mente no pudo pintar esa imagen. Era impensable. La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó como si de alguna manera hubiera ganado algo por el buen gusto de su madre, pero él se volvió hacia ella y con cada onza de galantería que pudo reunir, dijo: —Esperaba que te dignaras a tomarlo como una muestra de lo mucho que hemos disfrutado de nuestra noche juntos.

La mirada de asombrada incredulidad en su rostro lo mantuvo presumido y feliz hasta que, cuando apagó la luz de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche discutiendo con la horrible bruja y, por lo tanto, no había conocido a una sola posible esposa apropiada.

Bueno, el próximo viernes sería el Baile Anual de Egresados de Hogwarts, y seguramente habría alguien allí que sería el tipo de esposa que un hombre como él necesitaba. Alguien educada. Alguien deferente. Una mujer bonita.

Alguien que no se pareciera a Granger en absoluto.

* * *

Este año el Baile Anual de Egresados de Hogwarts recaudaba fondos para las colecciones especiales de la biblioteca y, debido a la acusación de Granger de que solo donaba dinero cuando podía beneficiarlo, Draco le había dado a la escuela media docena de volúmenes invaluables para la biblioteca y estipuló que solo podía ser señalada como una donación hecha por alguien anónimo. Granger podía atragantarse con su justicia propia porque, obviamente, él era el mejor hombre.

Tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a la esposa perfecta en este evento. Hogwarts se había vuelto muy liberal en su definición de «alumnado» y todas las chicas cuyos padres se las habían llevado a Beauxbatons tan pronto como comenzó la guerra, habían sido invitadas. «Todos nuestros antiguos alumnos son parte de la familia Hogwarts» escribió McGonagall en la combinación de invitación y recaudación de fondos. «No solo los estudiantes que pasaron su último año de educación formal con nosotros». Había oído que Sally Anne Perks iba a estar allí y había visto una fotografía reciente de ella. La pubertad había sido muy amable y Draco estaba completamente seguro de que podría seducirla para una primera cita y una vez que lograra un primer encuentro, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser una segunda cita?

Con este excelente plan en mente, llegó a Hogwarts para el baile y miró a su alrededor para tratar de localizar a la señorita Perks. En cambio, vio a Hermione Granger. Tenía el cabello recogido en algún tipo de _cosa_ con zarcillos que se escapaban para bailar a lo largo de las líneas de un cuello que podría describirse como de un cisne. Ella había atado ese horrible proyecto de artesanía azul alrededor de ese cuello de cisne y era un asalto tan estético que tuvo que comentarlo.

—¿Qué...? —exigió, tocando uno de los bultos azules con un dedo bien cuidado—. ¿…es eso?

—Disculpe —le dijo a la persona con la que había estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras Draco esperaba para poder exponerle la forma inapropiada en la que había utilizado aquello—. Es un collar, Malfoy. Me gusta, y va con mi vestido.

Miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y a pesar de querer mostrarse en desacuerdo con lo dicho, se dio cuenta de que la verdad era que ella estaba en lo cierto. El collar hacía juego con la seda azul que rozaba sus curvas y antes de que pudiera volver a su búsqueda mucho más importante de Sally Anne, Granger se quejó de que nadie estaba tomando en serio sus sugerencias para reformar el plan de estudios.

—La escuela continúa tambaleándose —dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia un libro que recogió de una mesa y casi estampó en su rostro. Draco logró distinguir que tenía un título horriblemente aburrido: « _Un breve análisis de la disminución en el rendimiento escolar con tablas estadísticas»_ _._ Tenía razón.

 _»_ Por ejemplo —agregó, mientras él esquivaba una onda textual particularmente vehemente—, nadie debería usar un Hipogrifo con los estudiantes sin importar cuán amable sea su comportamiento con el profesor.

—¿Disculpa? —Draco no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado correctamente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —No es que la forma en que reaccionaron tus padres fuera _aceptable_ , ¿entiendes? Poner a un animal en una situación estresante por actuar como un animal no está bien, pero no deberían usar animales peligrosos en las clases. Que un estudiante sea atacado porque un maestro subestima el riesgo que corre debe ser razón suficiente para cambiar las cosas.

Draco no había bebido nada todavía, y su cabeza ya estaba girando. Continuó hablando sobre cómo había estado escribiendo extensos tratados sobre este mismo tema e incluso había publicado un pequeño folleto, pero nadie tomaba en serio sus preocupaciones. Para cuando tenía una copa de champán en una mano y un pequeño plato cargado de entremeses en la otra, descubrió que estaba de acuerdo con ella, y no solo porque parecía ofendida sino porque él había sido herido de niño.

—Bueno —se ofreció, solo para ser cortés cuando ella dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para que él interviniera con sus propias ideas—, estoy seguro de que también tuviste algunas experiencias difíciles con «Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas».

Y las tuvo. Enumeró con gran detalle cada una de ellas cuando la banda comenzó a tocar y como era demasiado incómodo zafarse de sus garras, Draco dejó su bebida, tomó la que ella tenía en su mano y se la pasó a un proveedor de comida y luego la llevó a la pista de baile. Al tercer baile ella se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron y él pudo ver a ese miserable de Theo Nott con una chica que tenía que ser Sally Anne, quien estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que decía y su corazón se hundió. Había pasado una noche más con Granger, quien sí podía bailar de una manera adecuada y quien sí se veía sorprendentemente bien con su ropa, pero quien simplemente no era una esposa apropiada. Ella resopló durante el discurso sobre los beneficios inefables de una educación en Hogwarts y luego le dio un codazo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sybill Trelawney pronunció una breve alocución sobre la creación de la colección de libros de Adivinación.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido, de que tuvieran la misma opinión sobre la vieja borracha, y luego la observó mientras McGonagall le daba las gracias a un donante que deseaba permanecer en el anonimato y que había regalado a Hogwarts algunos volúmenes realmente extraordinarios para comenzar la campaña de fondos para la biblioteca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y aplaudió, encantada, con la noticia antes de admitir con un suspiro que le encantaban los libros. Draco observó la forma en que una peca en la esquina de su boca se levantó cuando sonrió y se preguntó si sabía lo encantadora que era. Ciertamente era más encantadora que el pastel de pastor que aparentemente alguien había decidido que les recordaría a todos sus días de estudiante. Y lo hizo. Le recordó a Draco cómo solía esperar los paquetes que su madre le enviaba porque la comida en Hogwarts era muy mala. Además, dada la forma en que Granger lo hurgó con el tenedor, parecía igualmente ofendida. —Es mejor que el pollo —dijo Draco, lo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo e hizo que esa peca se moviera, por lo que él mantuvo un flujo constante de bromas durante la cena solo por el placer de combinar ingenios con ella y ver que esa sonrisa lo recompensara cuando había dicho algo especialmente inteligente.

Mientras colgaba la bufanda blanca en un gancho para que los elfos limpiaran, Draco consideró que había sido una noche totalmente agradable, mucho más de lo que había esperado. No había logrado conectarse con la señorita Perks, pero si ella era lo suficientemente aburrida como para encontrar a Theo, siempre silencioso, interesante, probablemente no se ajustaría tan bien a él de todos modos. Necesitaba una esposa que pudiera seguirle el paso. El matrimonio era demasiado largo para aburrirse.

Y bueno, el siguiente fin de semana habría una subasta a la hora del té que su madre estaba organizando para la Asociación de Damas de la Caridad*. Seguramente ella, de todas las personas, solo habría invitado a mujeres apropiadas e inteligentes, y ya le había informado que él estaría a cargo de su mesa en la subasta. Se reuniría con todas las jóvenes solteras de buena familia en una tarde. Sería eficiente y le pediría a su madre que concertara una reunión con la que más le gustara.

Complacido de haber encontrado una solución al problema de su esposa, Draco se fue a la cama pensando en las pecas de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco estaba de pie detrás de la mesa de boletos en el vestíbulo principal de Malfoy Manor con una sonrisa en su rostro que se había vuelto cada vez más dolorosa a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Su madre lo había asignado a la venta de boletos, ordenándole que escribiera el nombre del comprador en cada cuadrado del pergamino pintado a mano que había decidido llamar «boleto». Cada uno costaba diez galeones y como cada bruja tomaba cinco, o diez, o incluso veinte, Draco decidió que tomaría las monedas y que encantaría el boleto para mencionar su nombre.

Supuso que era una buena manera de aprender los nombres de todas las brujas adineradas en Gran Bretaña.

Estaba tan aburrido.

A la decimoquinta bruja joven, quería presionar una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza palpitante. Ellas rieron. Batieron sus pestañas hacia él, algo que no se parecía en nada a como si se hubieran puesto polvo en los ojos. Sonrieron tontamente.

Todo era tan predecible y aburrido. ¿Era posible que ni una sola bruja de una buena familia en todo Gran Bretaña tuviera el ingenio suficiente para contar sus propias monedas? Sabía que era rico. Sabía que era atractivo. Sabía que, a pesar de la guerra, todavía contaba como «una presa». Simplemente, hasta esa tarde larga y tediosa, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le disgustaba la forma en que todo eso hacía que las brujas y sus madres se convirtieran en aduladoras lameculos. _Aduladoras lameculos de sonrisa tonta_. Había perdido tanto tiempo con Hermione Granger en todos los eventos a los que había asistido desde que había decidido encontrar una amplia gama de posibilidades que no había pasado tiempo real con chicas elegibles. Para cuando llegó Granger, estaba muy agradecido de que hubiera alguien, cualquiera, que no quisiera hacerlo dormir porque él no se detendría a preguntarse quién la había invitado o por qué.

—Granger —dijo él, mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa, con el monedero en la mano—. La casa está llena. ¿Cuántas quieres?

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y se abrió camino para besar sus mejillas. —Malfoy —dijo—. Qué lindo verte. Pensé que habrías encontrado una manera de evitar este pequeño evento.

Él hizo una mueca, frunciendo la boca de la misma manera en que lo haría si mordiera una naranja agria. —Mi madre —dijo—. Estaba bastante obligado, pues no se discute con ella. —Él comenzó a encantar su nombre en los boletos—. ¿Llevarás cinco, Granger?

—Realmente solo iba a conseguir uno —dijo. Parecía avergonzada y él se sorprendió al ver un leve rubor creciendo en su cuello—. Diez galeones es un poco caro, pero me sentí mal rechazando la invitación y, bueno, no traje mucho.

Él encantó su nombre en diez, silenciándola antes de que ella pudiera explicar sobre su pobreza tediosa y sin importancia. —De verdad —dijo—, es un placer para mí. Intenta volver y hablar conmigo para no tener que dedicar más tiempo del necesario a escuchar a Astoria Greengrass explicar lo bueno que es su francés en su doloroso acento. —Parecía que estaba a punto de discutir, pero su nombre ya estaba en los cuadrados del pergamino, y él se encogió de hombros como si eso significara que no podían cambiarse. Así que lo hizo y ella le sonrió, y luego se dirigió a la batalla que era la fiesta de Narcissa Malfoy.

La observó, estirando el cuello para verla subir a la mesa que tenía todos los pequeños objetos triviales que su madre había preparado. El objetivo no era ganar el libro viejo o el pañuelo de lino que se ofrecía. El punto era _verse_ ganándolo, demostrando que se había contribuido a la causa del día. La mayoría de los ganadores de la subasta ni siquiera se molestaban en llevarse sus premios a casa. Una estatuilla de una sirena aparecía todos los años y nunca se iba. Hermione se mostró dudosa antes de dejar caer sus diez boletos en la taza frente al libro que estaba en la mesa.

Draco sonrió. Era tan fácil de predecir. Solo había que darle un libro viejo a la mujer y ella sería feliz. Nunca tendría que preguntarse qué conseguir para alguien como ella. Y probablemente ya lo habrá leído también, y quizás discuta cada punto. La multitud se la tragó, decenas de mujeres ansiosas por hablar con la inteligente y bonita heroína de guerra con sus túnicas verdes sensiblemente de moda. Él admiraba tanto cómo ella había convertido lo que había sido el infierno en una influencia personal. No había logrado la reforma del plan de estudios de Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro de que era solo una cuestión de tiempo.

La chica en la mesa frente a él tosió y Draco volvió a centrar su atención en vender los boletos caros. Clarice Selwyn se inclinó tan bajo que podía mirar su túnica mientras escribía su nombre, y él lanzó una rápida ojeada al reloj para ver cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esto.

* * *

Para cuando la última bruja se había ido, el dolor de cabeza de Draco había empeorado mucho más. Empaquetó los boletos, agarró una mimosa medio alicorada y la bebió como si eso ayudara. La estatuilla de la sirena se había dejado atrás otra vez, la levantó y la pesó en una mano. Era más pesada de lo que uno podría esperar y cuanto más de cerca la examinaba, más fea le parecía.

—Nunca vas a deshacerte de esto —le dijo a su madre.

Ella arrugó la nariz como si la estatuilla oliera desagradable antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano y decirle que dejara de preocuparse por los residuos, que los elfos los limpiarían. Se sentó en uno de sus sillones y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Recuérdame, ¿por qué hago esto todos los años? —preguntó ella.

—¿Tu profunda preocupación por las especies mágicas en peligro de extinción? —preguntó Draco. Se acomodó en el suelo a sus pies, con la sirena todavía en sus manos y suspiró—. Madre —comenzó. Ella emitió un sonido condescendiente—. Parece que debería casarme.

Ella hizo otro sonido alentador como si esta fuera una noticia agradable, pero sin importancia. Como si ella no hubiera pasado los últimos años haciendo sugerencias un tanto sutiles de que sentara cabeza y le proporcionara nietos. Draco levantó la vista y reconoció la expresión educadamente suave que llevaba y que significaba: «por fin estás entendiendo».

—Había varias señoritas encantadoras aquí hoy —dijo, todavía amable.

—Hice una lista —le dijo. Ella levantó sus cejas pulcramente depiladas en una pregunta educada. —No de nombres —agregó—. De cualidades que una esposa debería tener.

Ella podría haber murmurado «paciencia», en voz baja, pero él no estaba seguro. Sacó de un bolsillo la lista ahora plegada y desplegada muchas veces y se la entregó. Ella la leyó con la debida solemnidad y luego dijo: —Parece que has dejado algunas cosas fuera.

—No quería ser demasiado detallado —dijo Draco.

Narcissa lo miró con los ojos entornados como había hecho cuando era niño y hacía algo especialmente estúpido y luego sacó un par de gafas de la nada y se las puso sobre el puente de la nariz. —«Hermosa». «Recatada». «Educada». Y veo que añadiste, «inteligente».

—Bueno, sí —dijo Draco.

—La joven Greengrass es todas esas cosas —señaló Narcissa.

Draco pensó en Astoria y miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguna otra bebida abandonada que pudiera tomar. —Sonríe como boba —dijo.

Narcissa asintió como si eso tuviera perfecto sentido. —Por supuesto —dijo ella.

—Quiero una esposa tan perfecta como tú —dijo. Él la adoraba, a pesar de haber sido puesto en la venta de boletos en la fiesta.

—¿Recatada? —preguntó Narcissa antes de ser superada por un ataque de tos. Draco medio se levantó para ayudarla, pero ella jadeó que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba un momento, por lo que él se acomodó de nuevo. Una vez que recuperó el control de sí misma, preguntó: —¿Qué hay de la chica Selwyn?

Draco imaginó a Clarice inclinada sobre la mesa hacia él, su túnica cayendo abierta para que pudiera ver hasta su ombligo, y se estremeció. —No la llamaría recatada —dijo—. O inteligente. —Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía un excelente gusto en lencería.

—Qué tal esa pequeña amiga tuya de la escuela —dijo Narcissa—. Esa de la que hablaste sobre que tuvo la audacia de tener calificaciones más altas que tú

—¿Granger? —Draco torció su boca ante la idea misma—. Ella es... difícilmente creo que la apruebes —dijo.

Narcissa cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y, por un momento, lució muy vieja y Draco recordó que había vivido no una sino dos guerras, que había visto a una hermana expulsada y a otra muerta y que había albergado a un monstruo en su casa sin dejar nunca que un pensamiento perdido se le escapara. Su mano fue traicionada por un temblor momentáneo cuando se quitó las gafas, las dobló y las deslizó de nuevo, y su piel pareció de repente tan frágil como un pañuelo de papel. —De verdad deseo que seas feliz en tu matrimonio, Draco —dijo—. Tal vez en todos tus planes para sobrevivir y luego para prosperar, te has olvidado de que tú también tienes derecho a estar contento con tu vida.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dijo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella pasó una mano a lo largo en su mejilla y él se apoyó en su carne fresca y seca. —Sé feliz —Le dijo—. Agrega a tu lista que cuando entres a una habitación y la busques sonría cuando te vea, que debe querer suavizar tu camino y facilitarlo. Que debe ser tu defensora.

Draco miró la sirena. Algún idiota había pegado diminutas bolas de oro en sus ojos, dándole a la cosa un brillo demente. —Ni siquiera puedo encontrar a alguien de buena familia que sea recatada y bonita y que no me haga explotar la cabeza. —Dejó a la sirena, se levantó y besó el dorso de la mano de su madre—. Debería ver los informes comerciales del día —dijo.

Ella asintió. Él estaba en la puerta antes de que ella lo llamara. —Draco —dijo, haciéndolo voltear, obedientemente—. Voy a aprobar a cualquiera que te haga feliz.

La miró por un momento antes de asentir y regresar a su oficina para tomar una poción para el dolor y leer los informes muggles internacionales. Los negocios, o «los juegos de azar», como decía Blaise, requerían una mano en cada mundo si se querían hacer bien, y hacía mucho que había decidido que lo haría muy bien. En comparación con arreglar un armario evanescente roto, entender las complejidades de los negocios era un juego de niños. Abrió «Les Échos» y apartó de su mente el problema de la esposa. Habría un partido de Quidditch para la caridad en dos días, y seguramente encontraría a alguien atraída por la forma en que lucía sentado en una escoba.

Y, dada la forma en que se había presentado a todo, estaba seguro de que Granger estaría allí. Podría preguntarle si había disfrutado la fiesta de su madre. Sólo para ser educado.

* * *

Granger no estaba allí. La bruja tuvo las agallas, el mal juicio y la _impertinencia_ de no asistir al Torneo Anual de Quidditch Pro-Am de San Mungo. En realidad, era solo una prueba de que ella no tenía idea de cómo comportarse. Todos llegaron al evento. _Todo el mundo._ Draco sonrió tan cortésmente como pudo a Astoria Greengrass, quien dijo algo que podría haber sido «bonjour» o quizás «faire l'andouille». Su institutriz realmente había dejado que ese pedacito de instrucción resbalara. Él mantuvo la conversación —en español*—, antes del partido y esperó que ella no notara la forma en que miraba por encima de sus hombros para tratar de detectar ese ridículo cabello tupido que simplemente no podía ocultarse.

Pasó gran parte del juego en sí entrecerrando los ojos hacia la multitud tratando de encontrar a Granger y no lo suficiente en busca de la Snitch. Sin embargo, la misma fortuna que favorece a los tontos le lanzó un beso y justo cuando vio a Potter —que no volaba este año y, por lo tanto, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de jugar de buscador por una vez—, y a esa horrible pelirroja Weasley con la que se había casado, la Snitch apareció frente a él. Parpadeó dos veces, la tomó en el aire y luego miró de nuevo a Potter. El hombre lo estaba alentando, pero Granger _no estaba_ presente. Ella había estado allí sin estarlo.

Qué decepción.

Blaise lo encontró después del partido y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Bien hecho, Malfoy —dijo—. Es la primera vez que te dejan jugar de buscador y agarras la Snitch casi en un tiempo récord.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Le resultaba extrañamente difícil concentrarse en lo que debería haber sido un momento de triunfo. Blaise comenzó a preguntarle si estaba bien antes de estudiar sus ojos y empezar a reírse. —¿Quién es ella? —preguntó—. Supongo que no estaba aquí hoy.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo Draco. Se sacudió la mano de Blaise y se dirigió hacia el vestuario a través de la multitud para poder ducharse e irse a casa. Tenía documentos que leer, informes para archivar e invitaciones para revisar. Tenía una vida ocupada. Tenía una vida exitosa. Más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Más de lo que merecía, de verdad. Se enjuagó el sudor del juego y guardó la Snitch en su bolsa. Asintió con la cabeza a Potter en su salida. Ignoró la forma en que Blaise y Theo inclinaron sus cabezas y susurraron como un par de viejitos tomando el té. Tenía una buena vida.

Lo hacía.

Estaba bien.

No necesitaba a nadie. Toda la idea de encontrar una esposa había sido ridícula. Había sido incitado por Blaise y su madre y su deseo de tener nietos. Él solo... conseguiría un micropuff. Compraría un micropuff, lo llamaría Clem y estaría bien.

* * *

Durante una hora, Blaise toleró la forma en que Draco seguía explorando la habitación mientras hablaban. Finalmente, dijo: —Es por eso que Pansy y yo decidimos dar a conocer nuestro gran amor al celebrar una boda al desnudo en el atrio del Ministerio.

—Eso está bien —dijo Draco. Miró la copa de vino que tenía en la mano—. ¿Crees que podría conseguir una mejor cosecha? 300 galeones para entrar en esta sangrienta velada y nos sirven de esta manera.

Theo rio y le dio un golpe a Blaise con el codo. —¿Puedo ser el padrino?

—Absolutamente no. Tus dotaciones no son lo suficientemente impresionantes como para una boda al desnudo.

Draco parpadeó a ambos. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —imitó Blaise. Hizo el ejercicio de mirar alrededor de la habitación. La chica Weasley era lo suficientemente obvia y colgaba del brazo de Potter. La rareza rubia de Theo estaba discutiendo con alguien por el ponche. Todas las candidatas obvias estaban presentes, haciendo su obediente aparición en otro memorial de la guerra, por lo que no podía descifrar a quién buscaba Draco. A no ser que…

—Santa mierda —dijo—. Es Granger.

La postura de Draco cambió de estar desplomado a ponerse alerta, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Hermione vino? —Theo entrecerró los ojos hacia Blaise—. Le dijo a Luna que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde esta noche. Dijo algo sobre cómo alguien había archivado mal una cosa y ahora estaba atrasada.

—No, idiota —dijo Blaise—. Ella no está aquí. Malfoy se enamoró de Granger. Ella es a quien ha estado buscando toda la noche mientras fingía escucharnos.

Theo extendió la mano y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Draco con un gesto tan condescendiente que el hombre entrecerró los ojos e intentó disparar dagas desde ellos. Blaise apenas podía controlar su risa. Esperaba que fuera alguien buena, pero esto era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. —Ella no va a venir —dijo—. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que codearse en otra velada caritativa sin sentido.

—No me he enamorado de Hermione Granger —dijo Draco Malfoy, rígidamente.

—Bien —contestó Theo—, porque la mujer tiene la cara de un caballo.

Blaise pareció sorprendido por un momento, antes de sonreír y agregar: —Y no es tan inteligente, de verdad. Es una de esas personas que obtiene buenas calificaciones en la escuela, pero eso es todo.

Los hombros de Draco se pusieron rígidos y apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

—Y —dijo Theo—, ya sabes.

—Está la cosa de que es una nacida de muggles —dijo Blaise, en un susurro—. Simplemente no es posible.

La cara de Draco comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del fuste de su copa de vino hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Pero eso no es un problema —dijo Theo—, porque, como dijiste, no te has enamorado de ella.

Draco respiró hondo.

—Escuché que ella está con Victor Krum, de todos modos —agregó Blaise.

—Ambos son despreciables —dijo Draco, con los dientes apretados—. Hermione Granger es atractiva e ingeniosa y una mujer encantadora.

Dejó su copa de vino en una bandeja de paso con una firmeza tan decidida que el proveedor tropezó y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ya se había girado y se estaba alejando de sus amigos, saliendo por la puerta. —De igual forma, qué me importa lo que piensen ustedes dos —murmuró mientras sacaba su abrigo del guardarropa y arrojaba un galeón al frasco de la propina—. Son un par de asquerosos snobs de la sangre.

Olvidado esto, Theo empujó su lengua contra sus dientes considerado la salida de Malfoy —¿Hermione realmente está viendo a Krum? —le preguntó a Blaise.

Blaise resopló. —Krum es gay —dijo. Ante el sonido de sorpresa de Theo, sonrió y añadió: —Debería saberlo. Y puede estar en mi boda al desnudo con Pansy sin avergonzarse a sí mismo.

Theo tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dijo: —Vete a la mierda —agregó, sin una vehemencia real y luego preguntó: —¿Sabe siquiera dónde trabaja ella?

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Maldición, si yo lo sé —dijo—. No es mi problema.

* * *

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y empujó la nota que había estado redactando con un gruñido de frustración. Había estado en esto todo el día, tratando de adelantar una semana de trabajo en unas pocas horas. Si tuviera a Zachariah Smith en sus manos, podría matarlo. Probablemente era bueno que hubiera desaparecido yendo a otro de los interminables eventos de caridad que parecían constituir la totalidad de su vida adulta.

Con ese pensamiento, recogió la invitación al evento de esa noche. No era el tipo de cosa que ella podría haber permitido nunca. A los bienhechores no les iba muy bien como había aprendido desde la graduación, y ser una heroína de guerra no pagaba las cuentas. Ciertamente no le permitía entrar en un evento ostentoso tras otro. Por lo general, estaba tan feliz de saltárselos. Mala comida, mal vino, malos discursos. Había lamentado un poco perderse este, especialmente desde que Narcissa Malfoy había pagado por su admisión en un movimiento que Hermione encontraba sorprendentemente carente de sutileza para la mujer. Le hubiera gustado haber visto a Draco de nuevo.

Se rio de sí misma por eso. No estaba segura de cuándo había pasado de ser «Malfoy» a «Draco», pero lo había hecho. Tal vez había sido cuando se había dado cuenta de que tenía ganas de emparejarse con él; quizás había sido cuando había ignorado una fiesta llena de chicas que le mostraban los sostenes para verla toda la noche. Sin embargo, en algún lugar entre estos, se habían mudado a los nombres de pila.

Dejó la invitación con un suspiro y atrajo los papeles hacia ella. Haría esto. El trabajo primero.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, levantó la vista esperando decirle al personal de limpieza que no se molestara en arreglar su oficina porque estaría ahí hasta tarde, solo para ver a Draco Malfoy de pie allí.

—¿Cómo pasaste la seguridad? —preguntó, estúpidamente. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de su boca porque no podía entender lo que Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo _ahí_ , _en su oficina_ , luciendo pecaminosamente bien vestido en sus túnicas. Tenía una capa exterior sobre un brazo y miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar para colocarla por lo que ella hizo un gesto débil hacia una silla con libros apilados que tenía la intención de regresar la semana pasada.

—No estuviste en la fiesta —dijo. El abrigo se asentó sobre el brazo de su silla con la elegante y costosa cubierta de lana y sus dedos, irracionalmente, ansiaron tocarla. Estaba segura de que era suave.

—Tenía que trabajar. —Echó un vistazo a su propuesta para ordenar algo que ni siquiera podía recordar. Plantas y cosas venenosas, e importaciones de algún tipo. ¿O era esta la de los libros carnívoros? Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Draco estaba de rodillas sosteniendo una pequeña caja.

Ella fue a sentarse y perdió su silla, golpeando el piso de su oficina con un fuerte «oof».

Él rodeó el escritorio, tropezó con una pila de carpetas y aterrizó sobre ambas palmas frente a ella. La caja se deslizó hacia delante descansando sobre su tobillo. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella, tratando de no encogerse de vergüenza. ¿Quién perdía su silla? Se sintió completamente estúpida. La caja obviamente no era lo que asumió de inmediato. Había leído demasiadas novelas en las que, cuando el héroe le entregaba una pequeña caja a la mujer, era porque le hacía una propuesta. Ella y Draco _casi_ no se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para eso. La caja probablemente tenía algo que ella había dejado atrás en la subasta del té de su madre. No podía pensar en lo que podría ser, especialmente por la forma en que él se lamía el labio inferior y la miraba con incertidumbre.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó sobre sus manos y rodillas todavía frente a ella. Su cara a centímetros de la suya—. Eso sonó como una caída bastante fuerte.

—Tú también te caíste —dijo ella.

—Lo hice —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Estás bien? —Deseaba que dejara de lamerse los labios de esa manera. Le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en cómo debía levantarse, ayudarlo y descubrir por qué había venido.

—Creo que sí —dijo.

Sus narices se golpearon y él maldijo por lo bajo, y después sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, haciendo que probara el vino. Las carpetas apiladas en su escritorio cayeron hasta el fondo y todo su contenido se extendió por el suelo y una parte de su cerebro supo que realmente lo odiaría el lunes por la mañana cuando necesitara encontrar algo, pero el resto no le importaba porque estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, imbécil, hurón, elitista y, le complacía descubrir que tenía talento en formas que no había considerado en la escuela.

Apartó las carpetas de papel manila y sus hojas de pergamino, y eso rompió el beso.

—Hola —dijo él.

Ella pensó que dejaría de respirar. Pensó que nunca había sentido su corazón latir tan fuerte en una vida que había estado llena de cosas que la habían asustado y emocionado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no hubo palabras. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreírle como una idiota.

»Te saltaste la fiesta —dijo—. Te extrañé.

—Todas esas fiestas son iguales —dijo ella. Se había movido hacia adelante y la caja que él había tratado de entregarle terminó atascada debajo de su muslo; la sacó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Aburridas, quiero decir.

—Lo son —dijo Draco. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir. Estar sentada en el piso de su oficina un viernes por la noche, besando a Draco Malfoy, le robó a Hermione su habilidad habitual con las palabras, y él parecía igualmente a la deriva. ¿Debía devolverle el beso? ¿Pregunte cómo había estado el evento? Antes de que pudiera decidir, él preguntó: —¿Vas a abrirla?

Ella hurgó la caja. La tapa no quería desprenderse, el cierre parecía atorado y cuando finalmente la abrió, realmente dejó de respirar por un momento. Su corazón se movió, de alguna manera, hasta su garganta donde había un bulto que no podía tragar; todo mientras el diamante brillaba hacia ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, y ella pudo escuchar el temblor en su voz y supo que debajo de eso había una boca llena de nada más que miedo de que ella se lo arrojara a la cara.

No sabía cómo responder. El anillo casi cayó al suelo cuando lo sacó de la caja y se lo tendió. —Sé que estás pensando que apenas nos conocemos —dijo. Las palabras eran la respuesta a un argumento que ella no estaba formulando—, pero lo hacemos desde que teníamos once. No vengo con ninguna otra sorpresa, Granger. Solo soy yo. Bueno en las cosas que no importan, malo en las cosas por hacer, no lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Si tú...

—Creo que la tradición exige que tú lo pongas —dijo ella, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Casi lo coloca en el dedo equivocado y la banda se sintió rara una vez que se la puso. A ella nunca le habían gustado los anillos. Siempre le habían parecido como grilletes amarrándola, pero éste se sentía bien. Se sentía igual que ser sostenida.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, de nuevo.

Ella miró su mano y luego levantó la vista a su rostro pálido y afilado. —Bueno —dijo—. No es un collar azul brillante de papel maché, pero supongo que funcionará.

* * *

El chirrido se hizo más fuerte cuando salió el sol y Hermione se sacó la almohada de la cabeza con un gemido. —¿Qué es eso? —exigió.

Draco experimentó una punzada de culpa, pero una muy pequeña. Todo lo que podía sentir era una presumida satisfacción. —No mencioné a Clem, ¿verdad? —dijo, tratando de invocar arrepentimiento para colorear su tono—. Tengo esta micropuff. Es muy linda.

Clem chirrió desde el tocador y Hermione hizo un ruido que podría haber sido una risa ahogada.

Draco estiró los dedos de los pies para que rozaran los de ella y se acostó, sintiéndose muy complacido consigo mismo. Después de todo, no todas las mañanas un hombre se despertaba al lado de la perfección.

Bueno. No había pasado hasta ahora. Supuso que seguiría avanzando.

Una razón más para estar contento.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Este fic comenzó como un juego en tumblr llamado «fics que no escribiré» en el que las personas me enviaban títulos y parejas y yo escribía el resumen de una historia. Esta en particular me llamó la atención y no dejaba de pensar en ella, así que terminé escribiéndola. Los fanáticos de Georgette Heyer notarán el saludo a Sylvester. Si han leído «Reconstruyendo», por supuesto que conocen a Clem._

 _Espero que todos disfruten las tonterías esponjosas._

 _ **N/T**_ _: Estoy sumamente agradecida con la maravillosa **Colubrina** por haberme dado permiso de traducir esta historia y por eso quiero empezar saludándola y felicitándola por su talento, porque entre más leía este fic, más enamoraba de él. Esta mujer tiene ese poder increíble de hacer escritos fantásticos con solo un toque de varita y yo como «¡Wow! *inserte carita de suma sorpresa* Me ha dejado llevarlo al español». Por lo demás, espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que yo y que les guste este regalito navideño_ _que he traído para ustedes._

 _Pd: *Con «Ladies' Aid Society», le di vueltas al asunto, a cómo ponerlo para que no fuera literal (porque sonaba como Asociación de damas de ayuda) y decidí dejarlo como «_ Asociación de Damas de la Caridad _» que, para el caso, es prácticamente de la misma índole._

 _*El original decía «inglés», pero como ha sido traducido al español, me tomé la libertad de adecuarlo al contexto y si desean leerlo en su idioma original, está en mi perfil dentro de las historias favoritas._

 _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_

 _¡Muak!_

 _Gizz/Lyra._


End file.
